Tracey: Advice Specialist
by LuckO'theIrish95
Summary: Tracey feels neglected because the writers aren't paying enough attention to his character. Butch wants Cassidy to forgive him. You put two and two together. Warning: Funny stuff in here XD


Tracey: Advice Specialist

Tracey feels neglected because the writers aren't paying enough attention to his character. Butch wants Cassidy to forgive him. You put two and two together.

Butch and Cassidy are wandering aimlessly through a forest. They had just lost to Richie, the annoying twerp, and Cassidy is barking at Butch for not remembering to bring the map when they left on the mission. Even though it's her fault, Cassidy isn't going admit to such a dim-witted act.

Cassidy: You're such an idiot! Why didn't you remember to pack the map?

Butch: It wasn't my fault, okay? You're the ditz who can't pack necessary items!

Cassidy: If I wasn't so exhausted from the blast-off, I'd slap you hard.

Butch: *sarcastically* Wah, I'm trembling in fear.

Cassidy: You're such an ignoramus! Sometimes, I wish I'd been paired with someone who isn't a complete jerk.

Butch: Oh, _I'm_ the jerk? _You're_ the one who's yelling at me when it was your fault!

Cassidy: Well at least I'm more competent than you. If the Boss wasn't so keen on having us work together, you'd be fired, and I would be the most successful agent in Team Rocket.

Butch: *jaw drops* What?

Cassidy: If you weren't in my life, I'd be so much more productive.

Butch: Oh yeah? You can't even flip a light switch without busting the electricity!

Cassidy: What does _that_ have to do with anything?

Butch: Uh, I- nothing. The point is we need each other to be a great team.

Cassidy: Well, maybe I'm sick of having a partner.

Butch: What are you saying, Cassidy??

Cassidy: What does it sound like to you? I'm better off alone. That means _without_ you.

Butch: Cassidy...?

Cassidy: You'd be fine without me, too!

Butch: But-

Cassidy: I'm sorry, Butch. I guess I am kind of like Jessie. I don't feel like I need a partner to be okay in the big, bad world of Team Rocket.

Butch: But Jessie _has _a partner! And you need to have one too!

Cassidy: Oh, so now you don't think I'm competent enough on my own? Wow, sometimes I wish I'd never met up with you at the Training Academy. My life would be so much better.

Butch: *bows head* Fine! I don't care!

Cassidy: That's good because neither do I.

Butch: I guess this means were not a team any more.

Cassidy: I guess so. Goodbye, Butch. *walks away*

Butch: *yelling* So that's what you think of our four years of friendship?? Well fine then! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll complete an extremely tough mission, yeah! *whispering* And then you'll realize that I'm good enough for you.

Meanwhile...

Tracey: *groans* This is so not fair!

Daisy: Oh c'mon, Tracey! Everyone feels a little neglected sometimes. Just ask Misty. She's like, the most unpopular person I know.

Misty: Remind me of how we became sisters.

Tracey: It's not my fault that I was made to be a replacement for Brock! I mean, Daisy's not even a main character in any episode, and she still gets more attention than me!

Misty: Keeping in mind that you aren't a main character either.

Tracey: Don't rub it in.

Daisy: Ok you guys, seriously, like OMG! Stop talking. I'm getting one of those migraines.

Misty: I thought I told you not to use MSN acronyms to replace words.

Daisy: Last time I checked, lil' sis, you weren't the boss of me.

Misty: Whatever. At least _I_ don't back talk mom like _some _people I know.

Tracey: See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! You guys are getting more screen time, _again_!

Daisy: So? I look good under the lights, wouldn't you agree? *poses*

Misty: *rolls eyes*

Tracey: Ok, that's it! I need to take a walk. I'll catch up with you guys later. *sulks off*

Daisy: What's eating him?

Misty: Hey, am I the only one that realized Richie isn't here?

Tracey is sulking and kicking a stone, unbeknownst that Butch is doing the exact same thing and heading in his direction. They almost bump into each other.

Butch: Watch it, kid!

Tracey: Bill?

Butch: What? Listen here, the name is Butch! Get it right!

Tracey: Ok, sorry. Hey where's the other one? Cassidy?

Butch: *looks down sadly* None of your business! Now get lost!

Tracey: Alright, alright, sorry I asked.

Butch: *proceeds to walk*

Tracey: Hmm... this sure is weird. Maybe I should investigate. Hey Bob! Wait up!

Butch: Garrr!! You're doing that on purpose now!

Tracey: Yeah, ok. You know, I was thinking. It's very odd to see a Team Rocket agent wandering the forest alone without a partner. It would be pretty bad if someone decided to tell his or her boss about it. You know, as an anonymous tipster, perhaps.

Butch: You don't have connections with Giovanni.

Tracey: Maybe. Maybe not.

Butch: How is that possible? You wouldn't even dare unless you want to see the business end of my Hitmontop's spinning kick! *takes out Pokeball*

Tracey: *sweatdrop* Whoa, whoa. I'm not actually gonna do it. I don't even know your boss. I was just wondering why you would be here without Cassidy. You guys are a team, and I would expect to see two thieves plotting instead of one.

Butch: We're not a team anymore, okay? We got into a fight, and now she hates my guts. Happy now?

Tracey: That actually sounds really terrible, even if you are from Team Rocket. Any way I can help?

Butch: *grumbling* What's it to you?

Tracey: It's just that, it doesn't matter who you are. If you're friends with someone and you argue, you still have the right for forgiveness.

Butch: Why would you care if me and Cass are friends?

Tracey: Well, I don't really. But it's saddening to see a guy who's down because of a fight with a best friend.

Butch: Who said we were friends? We're business partners.

Tracey: Sure, I can so tell that you don't like her.

Butch: *blushes* What does that mean?

Tracey: I meant as a friend, *slyly* but seeing you blushing gives me another idea, hehe.

Butch: *blushing intensifies* I-I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I have stuff to do.

Tracey: Right, look. I can help you.

Butch: I don't need help.

Tracey: Typical denial. C'mon, man. I can see that you do like her, and I'll help you with your dilemma.

Butch: What's the catch? A twerp doesn't help a Rocket agent without some sort of stupid condition.

Tracey: Well, there is this one thing... you have connections with the writers of the show, right?

Butch: No, but Giovanni does.

Tracey: Great. So could you tell him to help out an old forgotten character?

Butch: Speak for yourself, kid.

Tracey: Please. I swear I'll help you get Cassidy to forgive you, but you have to do this for me. It's like, an eye for an eye or something.

Butch: No way. Cassidy's a rock-solid woman. She won't crack to a squirt like you.

Tracey: It's not me she's gonna be talking to. I don't go back on my word. I'm a good guy, after all.

Butch: Hmm...

Tracey: Whadda ya say? If you talk to Giovanni about getting the writers to make me a more important character, I'll give you some advice to get you and Cassidy to make up. Shake on it, pal?

Butch: Fine, just don't call me pal. That's almost as annoying as being called "Botch." *shakes Tracey's hand*

Tracey: Great!

Butch: Yeah whatever. Just get on with the advice already.

Tracey: Ok, here's what you need to do... First, you need to find her. Where did she go?

Butch: How in the world am I supposed to know?

Tracey: Do you want my help or not?

Butch: Uh, we walked in opposite directions after the argument. I seriously don't know where she could've gone after that.

Tracey: Then what are we standing here for? Let's follow her!

Butch: Uh, right.

The two turn around and start walking. Tracey wants to look like the leader, so he's in front of Butch.

Butch: So what do I do when I find her?

Tracey: Hmm, lemme think. Well, we can't be seen, for one thing.

Butch: Why not?

Tracey: Because there's nothing more romantic than the element of surprise. You have to be super sneaky.

Butch: Since when are you the expert on romance?

Tracey: Since I travel with a bunch of girls in this series.

Butch: Yeah, but it's the twerp and her crazy, older sister.

Tracey: So? I'm an expert at eavesdropping. Every time they have a girly conversation, I can sometimes hear what they say.

Butch: No wonder you don't know how to mind your own business.

Tracey: *shrugs* It's not like I do it on purpose. They happen to be near me when they talk.

Butch: Personally, I wouldn't travel with you. There's no privacy.

Tracey: At least Cassidy doesn't flush the toilet while you're showering.

Butch: *blushes and laughs* That's happened to you??

Tracey: I'd rather not go into details...

Butch: Hey! There she is! Ca-

Tracey: *covers Butch's mouth quickly* We're supposed to be undercover!

Butch: What if I don't want to be undercover?

Tracey: Well you certainly have no problem with it when you're stealing innocent people's Pokemon!

Butch: Isn't spying on a friend wrong though? A twerp of all people should know what's wrong and right.

Tracey: Oh yeah, and you're all for abiding by the law. *rolls eyes*

Butch: You're really pushing it, twerp.

Tracey: Nevermind. Look, now we've lost her!

Butch: Nice going.

Tracey: Wait, there she is. She's going into that hotel.

Butch: I can't follow her into a hotel! She'll spot me!

Tracey: All you have to do is find out which room she's in.

Butch: *sarcastically* Yeah, that won't be hard. All I have to do is break into the office's guy's computer and check the records without getting caught.

Tracey: You can do that, can't you?

Butch: Not when everyone's there. If the police are called and they find out you were involved, you'll be sent to juvenile hall. Are you a dunce or something?

Tracey: Good point. Hmm... well we can at least listen in on her while she's talking to the guy. But we have to act quickly.

Butch: Oh yeah. I bet you're great at listening in.

Tracey: *frowns* C'mon, let's go!

Butch: Whatever.

They head into the hotel and hide behind some plants. Cassidy is standing in front of the counter wearing normal clothes instead of her Team Rocket uniform.

Butch: Plants?

Tracey: What else is there to hide behind?

Butch: Something that doesn't make me itchy. There she is.

Tracey: How do you know that? She's not wearing a uniform.

Butch: I'd recognize that sparkling, blond hair any day.

Tracey: Sparkling? *snickers*

Butch: *blushes* Shut up. It's in a distinctive style. You'd have to be an idiot not to recognize that.

Tracey: But "sparkling?" *still smiling* Ok then.

Butch: This is a stupid idea. People are staring at us. And I think the lady with the Snubbull wants to smack me with her purse.

Tracey: Ignore them.

Butch: How can I when people are gawking at the "R" on my shirt? Someone's gonna call the police.

Tracey: You act like that's bad thing for you.

Butch: It is. The Boss isn't gonna bail me outta jail anymore.

Tracey: If you don't look suspicious it will be fine. Besides, you're with me. I can reason with Officer Jenny much better than you can, I'm sure.

Butch: Shut it. I'm trying to listen.

Man Behind Counter: Hello there and welcome to Sunnyshore Hotel. How can I assist you?

Cassidy: Can I please have a room?

Man Behind Counter: Uh, sure. Lemme just check and see which rooms are available.

Several minutes later...

Butch: *yawns* This is taking too long!

Tracey: Be patient, Hutch.

Butch: *fumes*

Man Behind Counter: Ok, miss. There's only one room available at the moment. Room 102. *hands her a key* It's on the second floor to the left. It has a few perks such as a mini fridge and a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Cassidy: That's fine. *hands the man some money* Keep the change.

Butch: Whoa... Cassidy's never told anyone to keep the change before.

Tracey: Does she have a fever or something?

Butch: Hmm...

Tracey: Well at least we know where she's gonna be.

Butch: So, what do we do now, Einstein?

Tracey: First, let's get out of these plants. I think I'm getting a rash.

Butch: Ditto.

Tracey: Oh my gosh, I think I would be toast it that bush was poison Ivy.

Butch: Don't be a baby.

Tracey and Butch walk out of the building.

Butch: Now what? That guy said that Cassidy's room was the only one left. We can't follow her now.

Tracey: I'm working on it. *thinking* I think I have an idea.

Butch: Does it involve hiding in some more plants?

Tracey: Well for me, yeah. *sighs*

Butch: Good. As long as it's not me. Wait, what do I have to do?

Tracey: Ok here's the plan. You take a rock and throw it at her window-

Butch: Okay, first, how am I supposed to know which window is hers?

Tracey: *peers around* We'll have to look. There's a person in that room. *points*

Butch: Wait, there's Cassidy!

Tracey: Where?

Butch: In the window. I can see her silhouette.

Tracey: *gets a sweatdrop and anime-style face faults* You must like her a lot if you can recognize a shadow.

Butch: *blushes for the fifteenth time* It's just because we've been together for a long time.

Tracey: *rolls eyes* Sure.

Butch: So I throw a rock at the window and then what?

Tracey: When she hears the rock, she'll probably come to the window. That's when you tell her that you're sorry. Oh and here- *picks some wildflowers* Take these.

Butch: Uh, why are you giving me flowers?

Tracey: Why do you think? Now get going!

Butch: Um, alright. *picks up a heavy rock*

Tracey: No! Don't throw that! You'll destroy the window instead of make a small noise.

Butch: Suppose I want to destroy the window? *smiles slyly*

Tracey: Yeah and get charged for vandalism and destruction of property.

Butch: I was kidding.

Tracey: Good.

Butch: Why are you even worried? You're the one who conned me into doing this.

Tracey: I'm trying to help you here.

Butch: Yeah. *picks up a pebble instead*

Tracey: That should be good.

Butch: *gulps* Here goes nothing. *throws rock*

Tracey: *chuckles while hiding behind a bush*

Butch: *glares*

Cassidy: Butch? What on Earth are you doing?

Butch: Uh, uh, h-hi.

Cassidy: Hi...? I thought we were going our separate ways.

Butch: Yeah, about that....

Cassidy: Butch, I don't feel like hearing excuses.

Butch: No, I-

Cassidy: I'm leaving now. I need to get some sleep-

Butch: No, wait! Please listen...

Cassidy: What could you possibly tell me now? Remember, we aren't friends anymore.

Butch: But I still want to be.

Cassidy: I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a team with someone who thinks I'm stupid.

Butch: I never said you were stupid. I just called you a ditz.

Cassidy: Same thing. Now if you don't mind, I need to catch a few Z's.

Butch: Cassie...

Cassidy: *hesitates* Wait, I forgot one thing. *takes out a picture of them standing together with Butch's arm around her shoulder and her doing a "peace" sign*

Butch: What's that?

Cassidy: Something I don't need any more. *throws the picture out the window*

Butch: *watches the frame break on impact*

Cassidy: Goodbye. *walks away*

Butch: *yelling* I'm sorry, Cassidy! Cassidy?!

Tracey: *shaking his head* Wow. That was pretty harsh.

Butch: Who asked you?

Tracey: *shrugs shoulders*

Butch: Now what am I gonna do? You said that she'd forgive me!

Tracey: Don't worry, I have a new plan.

Butch: Yeah because your plans are always so successful.

Tracey: Why thank-you.

Butch: Don't you know what sarcasm is?

Tracey: You'd think I would since I hear it so much. Now c'mon. We have to get you dolled up.

Butch: Dolled up?? I don't freakin' think so!

Tracey: *pulls arm* First, we need to rent a tux and fix your attitude.

Butch: *pulls arm away* This is when I suddenly realize that I don't need your help.

Tracey: Fine. But don't come crying to me when you realize that Cassidy will never speak to you again. Soon, she won't want to be within 3 feet of your presence.

Butch: Wha- how do you know that?

Tracey: Believe me. Most girls keep grudges for a long time. Misty is still mad at Ash for stealing her bike. And that happened like, two years ago.

Butch: *raises eyebrow*Fine.

Tracey leads Butch throughout the town of Sunnyshore. They get Butch a nice tuxedo.

Butch: What is the tux for anyways?

Tracey: You're going to do the throwing-rock-at-the-window routine again. That's where you will apologize properly.

Butch: If I wasn't sure you had a crush on that twerp, Misty, I'd be certain that you were actually a girl.

Tracey: *slight blush* That's not the point.

Butch: Ok then... Anyways, I can't do that whole window thing again. She'll think I'm stalking her or something.

Tracey: If you do this, I guarantee that she will forgive you.

Butch: You're a freak, do you realize that?

Tracey: At least I'm better with girls than you.

Butch: Sure, pipsqueak.

Tracey: If it makes you feel better, I'll hide and tell you what to say. Now go on. Oh and this time, don't forget to show her the flowers.

Butch: *rolls eyes* How could I forget?

Tracey: Let's go. It's show time.

Later...

Butch: *throws rock again*

Cassidy: What in the name of Pokemon do you want now?

Butch: I-I just wanted to uh... *looks back at the bush where Tracey is*

Tracey: Tell her that her eyes look like, uh, violet, limpid pools.

Butch: What?

Cassidy: Just get on with it, Butch.

Butch: Uh, y-your lies are like violent, stupid drool?

Cassidy: What?

Tracey: No! Stupid! You said the wrong thing!

Butch: No! Stupid, you said the wrong thing!

Tracey: *smacks forehead*

Cassidy: *angrily* If you came here to insult me, I don't want to hear it.

Butch: Tracey! I don't think your words of wisdom are cuttin' it.

Tracey: That's because you need a hearing aid!

Butch: Oh shut up!

Tracey: Fine! Handle this yourself then.

Cassidy: And who are you talking to? Someone else who can make fun of me?

Butch: No. Uh-uh-uh... *sighs*

Cassidy: You're such a jerk! I'm almost starting to believe that you're worse than Jessie!

Butch: I-I'm sorry.

Cassidy: What did you say?

Butch: I said I'm sorry. *holding out the flowers*

Cassidy: Huh? Flowers? *blushes*

Butch: Yeah, I just thought that you deserve an apology because I.... I am being a jerk.

Cassidy: One minute.

A couple of minutes later, Cassidy walks out the front door of the hotel wearing a flowing nightgown

Butch: Wow... *blushes*

Cassidy: *walks towards him* If this is supposed to try and trick me into being your friend again then it's not working.

Butch: *looks down sadly* I know, and I don't deserve you. You need someone that can always help you and be there for you. All I seem to be good for is yelling and overreacting. The person you need isn't me.

Cassidy: That's not exactly true. Who comes up with all the plans?

Butch: I do, but-

Cassidy: Nuh uh, let me finish. It- it was my fault that we got lost, and instead of admitting it like a grown up, I blamed it all on you. And for that, I'm s-s-sorry...

Butch: Cassie... I don't care if you yelled at me. I just want to be together again. I'm not Butch without Cassidy.

Cassidy: *sniffs* Stop please, or I'll start crying like that wimp, Jessie.

Butch: If you cry, I'll cry like that wimp, James.

Cassidy: Butch, why are we fighting?

Butch: It happens. As long as we're friends again, that's all I care about.

Cassidy: *wipes a tear away* Yeah, we're friends again. *hugs Butch*

Butch: *hugs her back*

Cassidy: Uh, don't tell Jessie I'm crying, okay?

Butch: As long as you don't tell James that I'm crying, your secret's safe with me. *chuckles*

Cassidy: *laughs*

Butch: *mouths "thank-you" to Tracey*

Tracey: *grins* No problem, Butch...

Butch: Uh Cassidy? Wait here. I gotta do something. *goes behind the bushes*

Cassidy: Uh ok...?

Butch: Thanks a lot, twerp, uh, I mean, Tracey. I'll have to remember this the next time I'm stealing one of your friend's Pokemon.

Tracey: Haha. I guess Team Rocket never changes. But you're not as bad as I thought.

Butch: Neither are you kid. Hey, I still remember our bet. I'll put in a good word for you.

Tracey: Thanks, but this day has shown me that I can still be important in some ways even if I'm not a main character. Like helping someone out, for instance.

Butch: Ok man. You can spare me the friendship speech.

Tracey: *laughs* Okay. In that case, I'll see you around.

Butch: You too.

Tracey: *crawls away to avoid being seen by Cassidy*

Butch: *comes out*

Cassidy: What took so long? You must've really had to go to the bathroom or something. *laughs*

Butch: Uh yeah. *blushes* Let's go.

Cassidy: I'm right behind ya.

Later, Butch and Cassidy are walking down a dirt road. Butch is fumbling with the words that he wants to say to Cassidy.

Cassidy: What's on your mind? Thinking of another way we can outwit those dorky kids?

Butch: No, I just wanted to say that I'm happy we're friends again.

Cassidy: Well we never were really enemies anyways. I was just mad and I had an outburst. Oh and I fixed the picture that I broke.

Butch: Which one?

Cassidy: The one I threw out the window. I managed to get another frame for it.

Butch: Let's see... oh... haha. *blushes* I remember that day.

Cassidy: Yeah. We just started training at Team Rocket. *sighs* I'm really happy I met you, Butch.

Butch: Oh really? And all this time I thought you'd be better off without me. *snickers*

Cassidy: Don't push it, Butch. *laughs and puts her arm around his shoulder*

Butch: *smiles, blushes and puts his arm around her waist*

Cassidy: Uh... *pulls away abruptly and blushes* Sorry.

Butch: For what?

Cassidy: Being so... clingy.

Butch: It doesn't matter, Cassie.

Cassidy: Should we set up camp here?

Butch: May as well even though we don't have a tent. And _that_ screw up is my fault.

Cassidy: That's fine. We'll just lay our sleeping bags under the stars and sleep.

Butch: Alright.

After...

Cassidy: You know what I was thinking?

Butch: What?

Cassidy: As long as we're together, we can beat those lame-o's, Jessie and James and become as great as the Boss someday.

Butch: But we have to promise to always stick together.

Cassidy: No problem. That's only if you promise too.

Butch: If you hadn't of suggested it then I would have. Of course I promise.

Cassidy: *yawns* That's good.

Butch: Mm hm.

Cassidy: Well, goodnight, Butch.

Butch: Goodnight, Cass.*whispering* I-I love you...

Cassidy: Huh?

Butch: *blushes* N-nothing.

So I guess Cassidy will have to wait another day until Butch finally confesses. :-)

As for Tracey, he's still not a main character yet, but despite being a villain, Butch kept his word. Giovanni is currently working on the situation. Tracey may even get his own talk show someday.

Cassidy and Butch are still together, stealing Pokemon and completing tasks. Cassidy is still yet to know what Butch feels for her, but he is planning the perfect moment in which he will tell her that he loves her.

Misty and Daisy went back to the gym and still keep in touch with Tracey. Someday, Tracey may even go to Butch for his advice on how to get Misty to like him.

Richie never showed up in another episode again. I guess everyone got sick of him.

And me? Well, I'm still a diehard Neoshipper of course. If I could go to the anime world, I'd get Butch and Cassidy together faster than you can say, "Ashley, you're nuts." And still writing fanfics, too. With that, I leave you with my goodbyes! Have fun, hope you enjoyed this story and...

HIS NAME IS BUTCH!!!

P.S.

Cass and Butch love each other... can't you see? 3 3 3


End file.
